Summer Jobs
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: A one shot of what a day would be like if Riff, Magenta, and Columbia were working as the parade characters at Disneyland. I own nothing!


_Barrowed the Disney/Rocky Horror concept from opheliafrump. Just a little something to keep you guys happy till I have a few chapters of "In the Back Row". (The name of the third and final part of my Riff & Mag Series!) This featured the characters from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, not the 2008/09 stage show like Riff and Mag. R&R!_

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate Frank?" Magenta asked out loud. She was behind a screen getting changed. Riff was leaning against the wall waiting patiently for his sister.

"Yes but you can keep saying it if it makes you feel any better." Magenta sighed. She looked in the full length mirror at the monstrosity of her reflection. Her frizzy red hair had been straightened by a makeup woman earlier in the day and it now sat on her shoulders in a long red cascade. She didn't mind the hair situation. Below the neck was the problem.

"Are you ever going to come out or will you be in there the entire day?" Riff called over the screen. Magenta huffed a frustrated sigh.

"Promise not to laugh. I'm coming out." She stepped out into the costume trailer and let Riff take in her appearance. She was clad in a purple shell bra and green sequined fishtail that split open with Velcro to allow her to walk. She wore sandals under the tail. There was a pause and then a snicker. He was laughing at her.

"Jackass." Magenta huffed and hid behind the screen again. Riff burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Magenta smacked her forehead with her palm and took in her cartoon appearance again. The fresh looking makeup and hair were not that bad, right? She heard the trailer door open.

"What's so funny?" A high pitched voice asked. Columbia had come in to check on the two.

"Magenta…" Riff wheezed and then broke out in another set of giggles. He was having a great time with this one.

"What's up with her?" Columbia looked behind the screen and saw Magenta.

"Oh my God!" Columbia was grinning.

"You're Ariel! LUCKY!" Columbia's short cropped candy apple hair was hidden under a blond bun. She wore a green sparkly dress, which featured her legs prominently, and a pair of glossy wings. She had pom-poms on her shoes.

"Lucky? My brother is laughing at me. I look…I look…" Magenta looked at herself again. Okay, this was pretty damn funny. She had to admit it. Magenta smirked.

"I look ridiculous." Columbia did her silly laugh.

"You look like a mermaid. And you've got the hips to boot!" Magenta stood up and struck a pose. She looked pretty good in this tail. Riff had stopped laughing, he was too out of breathe to continue.

"I'm done laughing at you now. Please come out." Riff called to his sister. Columbia held out a hand. Magenta took it and they stepped out together. Magenta got a good look at what Riff was wearing. He had on a blondish wig to hide his baldness. His costume was a brownish tunic and pants over a black shirt and a red cape. By the chair was a sword and shield. Magenta had a chance to giggle now.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She snickered.

"Prince Philip, I think." He put his fists on his hips and stuck a manly pose. The girls laughed. Riff was a bit skinny in the legs for the pants but he fit the shirt well.

"Where's the jerk we call a boss?" Magenta sighed. She was finished with her fit of giggles now.

"Getting ready for the parade in the other trailer. Come on, we have to find out spots." Riff and Magenta exited hand in hand with Columbia skipping along behind them. Outside it was bright in the Florida sunshine as many other characters were shuffling about the staff only area. Several people in animal costumes with huge heads bumped past them. A lady in a red jumpsuit, holding a clip board, was directing traffic.

"Where do we go Neely?" Columbia smiled. Neely smiled back.

"Tinker Bell is with the third float. Better get going. Ariel is in the fourth float in the bubble. Prince Philip is in the float behind that with Sleeping Beauty. Get to it!" They all hurried off towards the floats. Thank goodness they all had places on consecutive floats. Being almost alone with these Disney people was unbearable.

"How bad do we need the money again?" Magenta said, through a big smile she had plastered on to blend in.

"Do you want to live in that house without electricity and hot water?" Riff answered. The experiments had driven up the castle's heating and water bill. Frank refused to send a message to his mother, begging for money. Why he could just do it was beyond the servants. He was a freaking prince! He had more money than God!

"I hate my boss." Magenta grumbled as she approached her float. It was an aquatic theme with a large plastic bubble with a rock shaped seat for her to sit on. The other people on the float were dressed as fish. Magenta rolled her eyes and climbed up to the flap in the bubble.

"Remember to smile." Riff called to her.

"I will. Just come back to me in one piece. That Aurora over there looks ready to tear someone apart." Riff nodded. Macy Struthers was the scariest bitch alive in a princess costume. Magenta sat on her rock and fixed her tail so it was hiding her feet. She waved to Columbia who skipped up to the Peter Pan pirate ship. At least someone was enjoying this. When Frank had waltzed into the lab at the beginning of the summer with the news of their summer jobs Magenta had had to first learn what Disneyland even was before moving on to being outraged. Columbia had made her sit through every videotape available of the power drill to the skull that was Disney. Of all the characters she would have to play on her first day it had to be the airhead with the obsession with forks. None of them even wanted to know what Frank was dolled up as. Magenta just crossed her fingers this experience wouldn't end in them getting fired or arrested.

"All set?" Neely stuck her head in the side of the flap. Magenta nodded and smiled again, thank God for petroleum jelly. Magenta wasn't one for smiling often. Neely thumbs upped and zipped the flap shut. The speaker inside the bubble was acted as an emergency radio. She heard all the floats signing in. The music began and the floats started moving.

"Oh joy." Magenta mumbled. AS the crowds began appearing on the parade route Magenta smiled and waved. She saw all the little children and parents dancing around and laughing. Magenta almost felt better when they pointed to her in excitement. They really thought she was the little mermaid. They really believes she was a fish woman who sang about collecting crap and fell in love with a prince. Magenta looked back and saw her brother waving to crowds with an arm around the blond's waist. Magenta made eye contact with her brother and they bother nodded their mutual discomfort. Ahead of her Columbia was smiling and waving like a maniac. She high-fived a bunch of kids and danced around in circles. Leave it to Columbia to fall over her own feet in a parade. Kids laughed and she hopped back up and started jumping around again. Suddenly the parade was halted.

"Remain calm and continue entertaining the guests. We have a situation at the rear of the parade route." Magenta looked back as far ash she could. Another float, the Alice in Wonderland float, was blocking her view. Riff looked back and then shrugged. He couldn't see either. What nobody was able to see was Frank, dressed as Cruella De Vil being hauled off by guards in mouse ears. Afterwards the parade continued as normally planned. Magenta sat in the trailer again with her brother and Columbia after the parade.

"Where's Frank?" Columbia asked. The siblings shrugged.

"Knowing Frank, Disney's version of jail." Riff Raff smirked. If only they knew how right Riff was. Frank was sitting in full garb being questioned by a police officer at that very moment.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! XD At the very least I hope you laughed!_

_~KungFuHie2009_


End file.
